Public Indecency
by Misbetown
Summary: Neuro and Yako have some bonding time in Godai's car. M for smut.


Yako knew Neuro was aroused before they had even made it to the car. She had made the mistake of getting the slightest bit frightened at the sight of the latest perpetrator with a gun, and unconsciously grabbed her boss's hand--even if it was only for a moment, he wouldn't let it go unnoticed. So, with a finished case, Godai disappeared within minutes; threatened to take care of some errand and being forced to leave his car behind. And the moment they reached the alley where it was... Yako had found herself slammed against the car door, a demon's lips on hers. He loved to know it was him she wanted when she was scared and vulnerable.

He was impatient and she barely got the door open, but in time she was shoved onto the seats with him on top of her; pulling apart her shirt, one button at a time. He might have heard a "Wait" stutter out of her but he didn't really take notice--too enticed in the idea of slipping his hands beneath her skirt. Her panties still hung from one of her ankles when his hips did fill the space between her thighs and her legs wrapped around him, trying to get him as close as possible. It may have hurt when he first pushed in, but she had to admit a tiny, tiny part of her always enjoyed how demanding and impatient he was.

Nonetheless, she found herself choking back cries and yelps and moans as he went. They were still in public after all; god forbid someone wander into the alley at the sound of her. But he always got excited when she did this--tried to keep her voice down. He would find himself trying to make noise come from her, so he'd speed up his pace or go much deeper then before, or maybe even... Yako's back arched and her hand slammed against the window in it's search for something to grab; all added bonuses to the cry she let out. Her clitoris really was a nice spot to press against.

And in seconds he flipped her over, wanting to see her on all fours. She didn't mind, though she did find herself shuddering at the feeling of his tongue against the back of her neck. Thrust, thrust, thrust and her nails were digging into the seats as his hand slid down her stomach; eventually tracing circles and lines on her inner thigh. "Ah-" He showed teeth at the sound she made and nipped at her ear, letting out a teasing "Shh." Her eyes closed and she bit her lip at the feeling of him, loving the way he made her throb.

Yako moaned as his hand moved once more; tracing more lines up her thigh and then pressing down on a very sensitive spot again before continuing upwards. His hips moved as she dug her nails into the seats for the tenth time, feeling him slip beneath her bra and begin to tease her nipple. With breath on her ear, Yako swallowed, feeling sharp teeth nip at it once more. "I'll never get tired of your body." His voice came out seductively and she could tell that he was grinning. More muffled cries and her arm jerked forward to press against the glass; her fingers curling as he trailed kisses along her spine.

"Ah--you feel so hot..." Yako was panting wildly and she herself felt like a furnace inside. And how she wrapped around him--how slick she was... He loved it. "Yako--" He found himself biting his lip with the feeling of holding back. He grew needy and his kisses became more violent; pressing against her skin hard and fast. At some places he would hear her let out yelps as his teeth would bite into her, filling her with hidden pleasure at the thought of finding marks later on--little reminders of how much he wanted her.

Again his hand slid down her body with fingers that dipped into her naval and went even further to tease her sensitivity. "N-Neuro..." She panted, "Soon... I'm going to..." She trailed off with a whimper and the sounds of her breathing, her face burning even hotter then before at the situation of it all. Another touch and she was jerking forward again, "Well, Slave..." His everlasting grin widened, "Don't hold back." The feeling of his hand covered her stomach again and she twisted and squirmed at the way he caressed her skin so gently, loving the feeling she would experience only in times like these.

"Hah--Ah--Don't... don't stop..." A sharp breath escaped her lips as her body trembled from his movements; his thrusting, his touching, his kissing. All of it made her eyes close, body jerk, and made her hands tighten around anything within reach as her thoughts shut out and she climaxed, letting out an impossible to muffle cry. Still, even after he too had finished he wouldn't let her arousal go to waste. He turned her over once more and took advantage of her exhausted and collapsed state; teasing her even further as he pressed his lips to the spot right above her naval and kissed upwards.

She whimpered and begged when her nipple met his tongue, "No... I can't take it again... p-please... later..." Her panting hadn't lessened in the least and he couldn't help but want her yet again. So within seconds Yako was digging her nails into his back, making him grin as his hips rocked between her legs once more.

He would've gotten her off a second time too, if it weren't for Slave Number Two showing up earlier then expected.

~X~X~X~X~X~

A/N: So another short one for you all. Also, my ideas are on the lacking side, so I'm taking suggestions/requests for my next story if anyone is interested. Feeding me some inspiration would be very awesome after all...

Aside from that...

Go, go, car sex!


End file.
